Prey
by crystaldiemond12
Summary: Alas, He would have him, wild and untamed, like a caged lion he will pounce and ravish him, even if his prey is unwilling. Dark Theme, IchiGrim,Shiro/Grimm


**Authors note: **I am back with another awesome Ichi/Grimm Fiction. This took me a while to write because I was so busy and I did not know where I wanted to go with it but now I do. I got the idea from watching an old Yaoi and it hit me and when I say, hit me, my little brother hit me with the DVD. Lol please do enjoy

**Warning: **_Death of awesome Characters, rape and language_, I would like to say it talks about religion, and I am a proud Christian and I am not trying to shove my religion down anyone throat. If you feel offended in anyway please hit the back button and keep going. Please do keep your nasty comments to yourself.

**Rating: M- Mpreg**

**Pairing Ichi/Grim slight Shiro/Grimm, Gin/Grimm.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It is logic. Most people know right from wrong, left to right, up and down. People know theses things because it was easy as breathing. To live a life of Christianity one must know these things. Must never fall into temptation and never sin. One must follow the will of God and do it wholehearted. It was something his family _never _let him forget. He was the pastor's son. It was expect of him to _do good be good. _He did _everything _right, respected his elders, read the bible, prayed and avoided sinning. He did _everything _and yet still met with this cruel faith. Why has God abandon him? Why he was still drag to hell with the devil himself?

He should have stayed away from him the moment he laid eyes on the demon—he should have stayed away from all of them. God was he so stupid to trust _him _in the first place.

* * *

_It was raining that night and Grimmjow sent out to the car to get the sodas for the church party, it was then he saw him. Sitting against a trashcan, the bright orange hair caught his attention. It laid flat against his face with a lit cigarette in his mouth. He wore dark clothing, with one knee drawn to his chest. _

_Strange, who would be out smoking in the pouring rain? _

_Grimmjow continued to stare, forgetting about his task, yet something telling him to run—run far away from this man. However he could not move. His body would not obey the command. Slowly the man began to turn and face him, one visible glowing brown eye transfix intensely on his frame as if trying to figure him out. _

_Slowly his lips began to curve up in devilish smirk—one that promised eternal pain and suffering. He felt chills dance down his spine from the look. Try as he might Grimmjow could not break eye contact, he felt as if his soul was being sucked out. He could not move could not form a proper thought. It was as his body was shutting down. _

_Grimmjow can only stand and watch as the stranger lift on elegant finger and beckoned him to come. "__**Come here…." **_

_Grimmjow's eyes grew wide in terror. No normal person should sound like that._

_Shit! He had to get away! This was no man but a monster. It was like an evil aura was casted around them and Grimmjow was suffocating in it. _

_Suddenly his legs began to move on their own. Left, right, left, right and so on. He could not stop his body or fear. With each step, his body got warmer, despite the fact it was pouring. _

_Grimmjow felt a hand on his shoulders stopping him. He jumped snapping out of his trance. "Grimmjow why are you all soaking wet? Were you standing out here without an umbrella?" _

_Grimmjow immediately recognized that playful voice. "Shirosaki?" He swiftly turned to face the albino. He was his best friend's older bother. "There's a man—where did he go?" He glanced around for the stranger but he vanished. _

_Was it all illusion? No impossible._

_The albino cocked his head playfully to the side, "I don't see anyone—you've been out here too long Grimm-chan you meant catch a cold—" _

"_But he was right here—"He pointed to trashcans. "He vanish it—I'm telling you Shiro!" _

_The albino simply shook his head. "Lets just get the sodas and come inside, you're beginning to shiver." He said pulling Grimmjow closer to him and under the huge umbrella so; he would not get any wetter. _

_Grimmjow stared at his best friend in disbelief. "You do not believe me?" _

"_No I do, but if you stay out here any longer you'll seriously get sick." _

_Grimmjow frowned. "Tch whatever." He brushed passed the albino and got the sodas. He could not help but think the stranger looked a little like Shiro. Grimmjow quickly shook off the thought and made his way back inside the church. _

_He never did see the grin on Shiro's face._

* * *

Now Grimmjow wish he had. He wished he never made friends with Orihime and never would have met Shiro. He should have paid more attention. Now kidnapped drugged and bond to a chair. He had no idea where he was. He just barely remembered what happened. He was leaving Renji's house, it was late, he saw a shadow and before he could do anything. His world became black and he woke up here.

Trapped in this hell like a jack in a box with no way to escape, he rather die, then faces this faith. Why has God abandon him in his time of need?

Grimmjow could faintly make out the sound of two set of feet. He knew without a doubt it was Shirosaki and that bastard, the door open as the light poured in.

"Aww Grimm-chan do not pout..." The albino said in a teasing tone as he cupped Grimmjow's chin. "You're so damn cute no wonder my brother wants you…"

Grimmjow scowled. "Fuck you!" He trusted this man and he betrayed him. Sold him to the devil without a second thought, did their friendship mean so little? Did he mean so little?

Shirosaki smirked. "Ichi always had a thing for the feisty ones—"His fingers slowly spider crawled up to his neck and the other hand pulled a needle from his pocket. Grimmjow did not have time to react before pain explored in his body from the drug Shiro injected him with, "—But I like mine to _submit_."

_Why has God abandon me? _

_He never did he a voice_

"Move him to the bed and make sure you tie him down..."

Shirosaki glanced back at his twin brother. The spitting image of him aside from being albino he wore his hair down instead in spikes as he does. "Whatever you say King..."

* * *

The first time Ichigo saw the boy it was the first day of middle school and Ichigo was dropping off his younger sister Orihime. He was standing by the side of the building alone, a deep scowl on his face. His hands shoved into his pants pockets. He looked to be in deep thought. Ichigo recognized him by his sky blue hair and sapphire eyes. He is the son of the rich well-known Gospel musician Tomas Jaggerjack.

He stood off isolating himself from the rest of the students. Ichigo did not know why but he felt drawn to him like a moth to a light. Ichigo is a creature of pure instinct, always doing what he gut tells me—at times can lead into trouble—but never fails. And his instinct were shrieking at him to pound on him—to claim him. And in that moment Ichigo never felt such raw emotion—so animalistic—blood pumping through his veins like fire. He can practically feel the beast clawing at his sanity.

From the moment, Ichigo knew without a doubt that he would _have_ him.

He did not realize Orihime was tugging on his jacket until she kicked him on the shin; he hissed and watched as she bounced over to the boy.

"Grimmjow!" He heard her shouted and like clockwork, he turned to face her with a smile.

Ichigo smirked. The name suites him very nicely, However, Ichigo knows in order to have him he must come up with a plan and he did. He made sure to keep his distance and let his brother get close to him, until the time came to get him. He would have to stay within the shadows like a lion stalking his prey, waiting for the right moment to pounce. It was not until he almost let his cover slip. He could not help himself Grimmjow looked so delicious that night he just had to call out to him. He almost had him too if it was not for Shirosaki showing up.

Tch, bastard.

No matter he is persistent Grimmjow _will _be his.

Ichigo watched Grimmjow from the safety of his tainted car with Shirosaki beside him on the passenger seat. There he goes again with that red haired boy always holding hands as if they are _actually_ a couple.

Disgusting.

Ichigo hated the red head with a passion. He hated everything about him, hated the way he looks at Grimmjow as if he wants to devour him. The touch him, ugh he hated it. In addition, what was worse Grimmjow did not seem to mind. Is he _that _oblivious to the red heads feeling for him? No matter soon he would get rid of the red head.

What was his name again?

Oh well.

Ichigo did not care to remember because he did not matter. Only thing that mattered is the young man standing besides the red head. The one he has been infatuated with the past three years. It was his little secret. He could not even begin to count how many times he fantasized about fucking him. He would have despite the age difference but it seems everyone wanted to get in his way. However, no more after today, the boy would be all _his. _

Ichigo did not just want to have but to keep him for himself…_all to himself, _away from the world—locked up tightly with no escape, to keep him forever. Today was the day he took what is rightfully his. And everything is going according to plan.

"I still don't see why go through all this trouble for a human when you can _simply _take him away?" Shiro said with a click of his tongue, snapping Ichigo from his musing.

Ichigo simply glanced at his brother. "True, but _were_ is the _fun _in that?"

Shirosaki grinned. "You've been hanging around me far too long, you are beginning to sound like me," He said pretending to look morose.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the albino then suddenly got serious.

"I could have gotten him forcefully but it meant give away our existence and endanger Karin, Yuzu and Orihime who have not yet awakened their powers—not completely."

Shiro sighed. Ichigo did have a point. "I despise that you are correct."

Ichigo simply glance out the window. "Is everything according to plan?"

"Yes," Shiro simply replied.

Ichigo nodded once. "Good, make sure _he _sees you got it," He said firmly. He wanted this to go smoothly as possible with no interfering. "Oh and Orihime is coming..." With that, he vanished from the car right before Orihime tapped on the glass.

Shiro rolled down the window.

"Hey Shiro-nii!" She said excitedly.

He smirked. "Hey princess."

Orihime blinked then looked around the car. "I thought Ichi would be with you—why are you in the passenger seat?"

The albino chuckled. "I don't know you tell me—?" Orihime blinks "—ya wanna drive it?"

"Really?" Orihime asked beaming up at her elder bother.

"Go for it?" He answered with a bored tone.

Orihime squealed in happiness as she dashed over to the other side of the car.

* * *

It has been nearly a week since the disappearance of Grimmjow Jaggerjack. His face posted all over the world news. Every news cast posting the same thing.

"_Grimmjow Jaggerjack a 17 senior student at Tokyo academy, last seen leaving a friends house on a Friday night. He is the son of the famous Gospel musician Tomas Jaggerjack. Please if anyone saw, anything pleases contact, the Tokyo police force. Here is what his parents had to say about this."_

A blonde haired woman with brown eyes wand tears running down her face came onto the screen and beside her stood a tall black hair man with blue eyes. The woman was the first to speak.

"_Grimmjow please honey, if you ran away please come h-home—" _

Ichigo picked up the TV remote, turned off the television, and sat up from the couch. Everything is going as planned he and loved it. Ichigo glanced down the hall of his condominium at the room at the end of the hall. Maybe he should check on Grimmjow now. He did not want his prize to get lonely. He vanished and reappeared inside the dim room.

Grimmjow, laid tied to the bed as he fell in and out consciousness. Ichigo frowned. The drug Shiro gave him obviously was too strong for him. Ichigo sighed glancing down at his naked body, that tall lean figure. His cheeks are flush and his body shimmering with a light layer of sweat.

He looked so fuck-able in his state, Ichigo felt himself get hard just thinking about it. He wanted so badly to fuck Grimmjow into submission—fuck him so hard into mattress—fuck so hard he wouldn't be able to walk for two weeks—fuck him until he beg for mercy and Ichigo would still continue until he passes out.

He reached, over to touch Grimmjow's neck and the boy jerked and groaned at the touch. Ichigo smirked. Oh the dirty things he would do to him.

The phone in his pocket brought him out of his lustful thoughts when it rang loudly. He sighed he already knew it was.

"Hello Orihime..."

"Ichi," She said in a sore tone from all the crying she did. Orihime took it the worse when the new of her best friend reached her ears. He almost felt bad…_almost _but not enough too _actually_ care though.

"What is it Orihime?"

"You need to get over here; the police want to ask you use some questions..."

He sighed. He knew this was coming, oh well. He just had to go along with it for the sake of his plan.

"I'm on my way..."

After hanging up, Ichigo placed a powerful seal on Grimmjow's door incase he got out of his bonds. Then he placed another around his home to keep other supernatural creatures away from his mate.

Ichigo took off.

* * *

Ichigo instantly recognized the sliver haired man in the police uniform. The other one with the blonde hair he was unfamiliar with, no matter everything is going according to plan.

He glanced around the living room of his father's house. Karin and Yuzu stood next to their father at far end of the room. Orihime stood next to the red head he now knew as Renji. Shirosaki seem to be missing…as usual.

"I'm Officer Ichimaru Gin," He said with a creepy smile. "And this is my partner Izuru Kira," He pointed to the man next to him. The blonde nodded.

"We are here to ask a few questions on behalf of Grimmjow-san parents. " Kira said in an even tone.

Suddenly Orihime burst into tears. "I-I d-d-don't k-know why s-s-s-omone would take Grimmjow..." She buried her face into Renji's chest.

"Whoever did this will pay..." Renji said through tightly clench teeth. He was practically shaking with rage.

Kira turned to Ichigo "I understand you guys were close—"

"No, I barely knew the guy—that would be—"

"—Me—." Another voice entered the room.

"Shirosaki?" Kira asked.

The albino nodded.

"You are close friends with Grimmjow-san?"

"Yes. I've know him for years—I don't know what _sick _monster would kidnap him—I hope we find him soon—I hope it's not the murder who kidnapped those poor child." He said in a downcast tone.

Ichigo had to suppress the desire to cause his brother harm.

The blonde officer nodded

"Come with us please we have a few questions to ask." Kira said kindly.

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki is no idiot he knew without a doubt Ichigo _did _it and tagged along his brother. Shiro constantly wanted to please his brother—though he tries so hard to hide it. In addition, he would go as far as kidnapping an innocent human just to please him.

"What were you thinking Ichigo? Why would you take him?"

Ichigo scowled as he took out a cigarette and lit it up. "What makes you think _I did it_? It could have been anybody..." He took a long puff of smoke then exhaled it slowly through his nose.

Isshin narrowed his eyes. "I _know _you Ichigo."

Ichigo grunts. "I guess you know the apple does not rot far from tree father."

"Release him Ichigo."

"Why?"

Isshin sighed. "It's not right—"

"Why? You tricked mom out of heaven, dragged her down to hell and made her give birth to us—and have the nerve to say what I did is wrong?" Ichigo cocked his head to the side.

Isshin fell silent because everything he said was true.

"Thought so…. do me a favor and stay _out of my way." _

Ichigo vanished in a haze of black flames. Isshin just shook his head.

Everything is quiet.

* * *

This was a bit difficult to write. I did not want to make Ichigo too cold and not to soft, but whatever I think I like this badass Ichigo…lol. However, I do warn again, this will be a very dark story. Updates will be a little slow, but I will try not to make you guys wait so long. Until then, please review :)


End file.
